This invention relates to an instructional device for multiplication computations to assist the early education of a child in a demonstrable manner. Modern educational techniques have increasingly focused on teaching children mathematical concepts by demonstration rather than rote memory. When a child is able to understand basic concepts particularly by discovery with tangible tools, a foundation is established for subsequent understanding of more complex operations necessary for solving more difficult problems. In learning multiplication operations, an accepted method of introducing a young child to the concept of multiplication is to teach them to understand that a first number times another second number can be represented by a number of groups of tangible objects. For example 3.times.4 can represent three groups of four objects. The child can then set up a real solution to this problem by arranging three groups of four objects and counting the total number of objects represented. While actual loose objects such as blocks are helpful the task of solving a problem such as 9.times.8 can try the patience of a child and result in frustrations detrimental to a discovery learning process.
Developing a means of relating the concept of multiplication with tangible experience is more in conformity with prior learning experiences, for example, the child's grasp of language through the relationship of early vocabulary with things or actions. The more sophisticated grasp of language fundamentals is an outgrowth of the child's early language experience. Almost intuitively the child discovers the order amidst the sounds of speech. From a phoneme base the child can construct complex formulations of words, phrases and sentences.
Although the basics of arithmetic are conceptually defined in tangible form for addition and substruction the process becomes more vague when multiplication is described. After, resort to forced repetition is the result of inadequate tools to conceptually demonstrate the process of multiplication.
The common dictionary definition of multiplication is: a mathematical operation that at its simplest is an abbreviated process of adding an integer to itself a specified number of times and that is extended to other numbers in accordance with laws that are valid for integers. Yet, in teaching this operation, the common definition is customerily lost or ignored and a child may never precisely understand what multiplication is. In some cases this mystification can affect the child's entire attitude toward mathematics.
In order to couple the discovery process with a teaching process that demonstrates the definitional concepts of multiplication, the cube string provides a tangible educational device that can be physically manipulated by the child to demonstrate the principles of multiplication. The child learns by active discovery and by familiarization, from a repetative demonstrative process rather than rote process. While competition is not encouraged, manual dexterity as well as mental adroitness aids in arriving at the answer to a problem. Memory recall of the solution then becomes a natural developmental outgrowth of the experience and understanding achieved from the tangible method of problem solving.
The numeric cube string is a single structure of interconnected components that eliminates the problems of multipiece sets of cards or blocks, which become incomplete on the loss of one or more units. The device is inexpensive and subject to reasonably rough handling. Once defined as a mathematical calculator and as an educational tool the device should provide effective service for minimal cost.